The story
by TheLineCero
Summary: Cuando el pasado vuelve para quedarse, sólo hay dos opciones: o se le planta cara, o te hundes con él. [1. Epilogue - 2. Story]
1. Kasamatsu: No estoy calmado

**Serie:** _One life, one story._

**Rating:** _M {Violación/lenguaje soez}._

**Disclaimer:** _Tadatoshi Fujimaki es el amo y señor de todos estos músculos._

* * *

**Kasamatsu:**_ No estoy calmado._

¿Qué está pasando?

Antes de darme cuenta, no podía mover las manos. Las articulaciones me chillan, aunque no tanto como mi cabeza, llena ahora mismo de confusión y reproches. Juraría que he abierto los párpados más de lo físicamente posible y que he pensado en tantos insultos que ya se me han terminado los sinónimos. Muertos en la boca, eso sí; porque no he tenido la oportunidad de escupírselos a ese cabrón como corresponde.

Delante de mí hay algo que no quiero ver. Algo a lo que aún no doy crédito. He intentado soltarme más de una vez del nudo de tela que me atrapa las muñecas tras la espalda, y el que no haya tenido el más mínimo éxito en esta situación es algo que me ataca a la moral, a la paciencia y el ritmo cardíaco. Siento la sangre arderme en las venas a tal grado que es imposible pretender que estoy calmado. No lo estoy. Te estás atreviendo a tocar a uno de mis chicos, te estás atreviendo a humillarle, a pisotearle delante de mis propias narices en lo que tú consideras un juego. No estoy calmado. Ni de lejos…

Le escucho asfixiarse, mientras los movimientos continúan y sus piernas tiemblan. Esa pierna que tanto le duele, que le ha dado problemas durante el partido; ahora obligada a aguantar otro asalto más brutal, más intenso e indecoroso. Porque eso es lo que es.

Sé que no quiere mirarme, y que cuando él le obliga a hacerlo grita un "¡senpai!" con el que se está disculpando. ¡Por Dios, Kise! ¡Tú no tienes la culpa de nada! Me agito contra las taquillas, respirando contra la apretada y dolorosa prenda hecha jirones que también me obstruye la boca. ¡Quiero ayudarte! ¡Quiero ir a por ti! Y gruño, mirándolo mal. Mirando mal a ese maldito mocoso que nos ha estropeado la victoria, que se burla a tu costa…

—Estate quietecito —después de la advertencia, veo a Kise hacer un gesto de dolor que me obliga a apartar la vista, frunciendo las cejas, apretando los párpados. No puedo… No puedo verlo y no hacer nada. No puedo mirar sin querer llorar de rabia.

—¡Maldito hijo de…!

Pero esa maldición me hace sobresaltarme y volver a enfrentar la escena. Gotea sangre, Kise se libera, cayendo hacia delante e intentando crear un espacio aunque sea arrastrándose por el suelo. Me inclino, haciendo fuerza con los brazos para hacer ceder la tela, para poder tenderle una mano y jurarle que todo iría bien. Me mira con una desesperación que estoy seguro de que le devuelvo. Una desesperación que me oprime el pecho al escuchar el crujido de su muñeca bajo la bota de Haizaki.

_No._ No, no, no…


	2. Kise: No voy a gritar

**Serie: **_One life, one story._

**Rating: M **_{Violación/lenguaje soez}._

**Disclaimer: **_Fuijimaki Tadatoshi es el amo y señor de todos estos músculos._

* * *

**Kise:** _No voy a gritar._

Morderle fue una mala idea.

Al contrario que hace unos años, aquella vez Haizaki no parecía muy dispuesto a dejarme gritar. Y tenía ganas. De insultarle, de romperle la cara a puñetazos, de quitarme de encima sus malditas manos; que me impedían el aire apretándome tras la nuca y tapándome la boca.

Todo volvía a pasar de nuevo. Todo se repetía. Haizaki aparecía, muerto de rencor y con sed de venganza, y arrasaba con todo a lo que me había afianzado. Aquella vez tuve la confianza y la fuerza de enfrentarme a él en los vestuarios, de decirle las cuatro verdades que no pude en el recién terminado encuentro de la Winter cup. No pretendía volver a dejarme manipular por él y sus egoísmos, y mucho menos dejar que me volviese a tocar. Aquel a quien llamaba nenaza o marica en el instituto le mandaría a la mierda y celebraría la victoria con su nuevo equipo.

—¿Qué coño pretendías hacer, Ryouta? ¿Hacerte el chulo delante de tu nueva fantasía sexual? ¡Me ha dolido, joder!

Ese era el plan, hasta que apareció Kasamatsu-senpai. Ahora, tirado frente a él de un modo insólitamente patético, me siento incapaz de no sentir nada que no sea dolor. Me caen lágrimas que me queman, a pesar de que aquel pisotón ha conseguido dejarme frío. No consigo gritar, porque todo el aire de los pulmones se ha esfumado. No puedo mover la mano sin que suene como un saco de leña partida. Aprieto los dientes y me muerdo el labio tan fuerte que noto el sabor metálico de la sangre pocos segundos después.

No voy a gritar. No voy a darte ese placer, grandísimo hijo de puta. No vas a arruinarme esta vez.

Escuché al senpai intentando articular mi nombre bajo las mordazas, y pude mover la cabeza para mirarle entre los espacios de un flequillo despeinado. Quise transmitirle que estaba bien, aunque evidentemente no era el caso. Que saldríamos pronto de esta, que me perdonase, que no se le ocurriese tenerme lástima, que_ le quería_… y que si había algún tipo de reciprocidad que no desapareciese después de esto.

Tengo miedo de perder a alguien más. De _mantener las distancias_ con alguien más. No con él. Esta vez no.

—Bueno, bueno. Pero si sigues despierto —escuché a Haizaki, y giré la cabeza para encararlo con mi mejor sonrisa de desafío.

—¿De qué te sorprendes…? —escucho mi voz y no parece mía. Es distante, como si saliera del cuerpo de otra persona—. ¿Piensas que sigues tratando con el niño de aquel callejón…? Vete muy al carajo… _Shougo._

Le mantengo la mirada lo suficiente para verlo levantar una ceja, incrédulo, y parpadear después. Algo que hubiese sido gratificante a largo plazo de no ser por la sonrisa macabra que esbozó a continuación.

—Creo que ese niño no aprendió en su día la lección —temblé cuando me cogió de la cintura y el pelo sin cuidado y agitó la articulación de la muñeca rota al intentar incorporarme—. Igual habrá que esforzarse un poco más.

Me quitó los pantalones, haciéndome trastabillar hacia delante. Cuando mis ojos se encontraron directamente con los de Kasamatsu-senpai, tuve la decencia de avergonzarme; para poco después palidecer.


	3. Haizaki: ¿Pero de qué te estás quejando?

**Serie:** _One life, one story._

**Rating:** _M {Violación/lenguaje soez}._

**Disclaimer:** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi es el amo y señor de todos estos músculos._

* * *

**Haizaki:** _¿Pero de qué te estás quejando?_

Sólo me las estoy cobrando.

Supongo que plantarle la polla a tu senpai en la cara tiene que ser de esas cosas que no se olvidan nunca. Y mucho menos que se te vaya poniendo dura mientras te follan. Creo que, hasta ahora, ha sido una de las mejores ideas que he tenido para hundirle la vida al modelito de las narices; aunque estaré abierto a otras opciones cuando termine con él aquí. Al paso que vamos las numerosas posibilidades bastarán para no aburrirme hasta que Ryouta pase a ser un juguete inservible. Y la idea no me está pareciendo tan mala. Era una relación cómoda: venir, follar e irse. Sin quejas, sin condones y sin gilipolleces.

Acabado el partido y aún con mucho personal y jugadores rondando por los pasillos que daban a los vestuarios, no era cuestión de ir armándola. Una cosa es que quisiera y otra que todo el mundo se enterase. Que me cortasen el rollo ahora mismo no era lo que buscaba y menos cuando todo se ha vuelto repentinamente tan interesante. ¿Era posible que antes lo pensara, antes viniese alguien? Aunque cuando vi como se le desencajaba la mandíbula a Kise por ver a su capitán plantado en la puerta, me llegó la inspiración divina.

Tengo que decir que este tío es un puto pervertido. Una jodida zorra a la que no se le pone tiesa de no ser por alguna guarrada rara que me dé por obligarle a hacer. ¿O te atreverías a negarme que estés goteando sobre la mejilla de tu capitán, Ryouta?

—No me jodas que te está gustando… —me reí. ¡Me descojoné vivo! Era penoso. Como un colegial que se la menea con la foto del anuario. Desde que lo dejé contra las taquillas, abierto de piernas frente al enano de su senpai, está apretando el culo como nunca. Si es alguna técnica para hacer que deje de follarte, vas listo…

—Si esto es entre tú y yo… —lo escuché jadear—. ¡Que quede entre tú y yo! ¿Por qué el senpai…? ¡Eres un maldito… cobarde!

Estoy hasta los huevos de sus discursos de héroe. En serio, me quitan las ganas, por lo que tendré que explicárselo como si fuese un maldito retrasado. Me hice un hueco en su culo y le retorcí la cabeza contra las taquillas, que rechinaron.

—¿Pero de qué te estás quejando? ¿Estás viéndote? ¿A quién coño se la quieres pegar, eh? Mira —lo empujé, y se resistió a bajar la cabeza—. ¡Que mires! ¿Lo ves? Eres _tú_ el que se está follando su cara, no yo.

A medida que yo me movía, la polla de Kise se le rozaba contra la mejilla, el puente de la nariz, los párpados, la frente. Se aplastaba contra la cara entera, llenándola de pre-semen o se frotaba contra ella con sólo empujarle la cintura. Juraría que el enano del Kaiho me había matado ya unas cuantas veces con la mirada, aunque debería advertirle que cerrase los ojos ante la posibilidad de que a su brillante Kouhai le diese por correrse sobre ellos.

—¡¿Aah-…?! —ahora empieza lo bueno— ¡Haiza-…! ¡No…! _¡Nhg!_

—Esta de aquí tampoco es la misma de aquel callejón —y después de separarle bien las nalgas, se lo demostré. Se la enterré tan dentro que pude sentir su estómago revolverse y cualquier pared de carne interior contraerse.

—¡Haizaki! —se ahogó, apretándome, succionándomela. Me agarró de los antebrazos cuando lo cogí del estómago, impidiéndole escapar, y por un momento pensé que vomitaría. Por suerte solo babeó. La saqué poco menos de la mitad y volví a embestirle. Y otra vez. Más fuerte, más rápido, más hondo.

—Qué, ¿duele?

—Deja de… apretarme… _¡Agh!_

—¿O qué?

—¡Por favor…!

Me clavó las uñas, y yo la polla. Se puso a moquear y a gemir como una perra en celo, y seguí clavándosela. Volvió a suplicarme una tregua, y supe que quería impedir algo. Algo gordo, humillante; tanto para él como para el capitán. Le apreté más el estómago, gruñendo. Le mordí un hombro cuando me corrí, comprimiéndole la pelvis al vaciarme y dejando chorrear parte del semen al suelo, los muslos y el uniforme del enano.

Fue cuando pasó. Y sé que no me había reído tanto en mi puta vida, en serio…


	4. Aomine: Considera esto una advertencia

**Serie:** _One life, one story._

**Rating:** _M {Violación/lenguaje soez}._

**Disclaimer:** _Fujimaki Tadatoshi es el amo y señor de todos estos músculos._

* * *

**Aomine:** _Considera esto una advertencia._

Me tiembla el pulso.

Estoy apretando tanto los puños que voy a perforarme las palmas. Estoy enardecido ahora mismo. En esa fase del _quiero hacerlo todo_ pero _no sé por dónde empezar_. En esa en la que quieres gritar, insultar, pegar hasta convertir al mamón de turno en una masa de carne sanguinolenta… pero en la que te contienes por alguna puta razón que desconozco.

Me he dado cuenta de que la sangre está bombeando tan rápido que acabará estallándome algo. O a mí o al capullo que tengo delante. Porque eso es lo que acabará pasando, me lo huelo; acabaré mandando a la mierda las promesas de enfrentarme a ellos en otros partidos, la nueva visión del baloncesto que me habían hecho volver a tener y me centraré en partirle a este la jeta allí mismo. Porque es lo que te mereces, Haizaki. Lo que me estás tentando a hacer cada vez que abres la maldita boca.

—¿Y sabes lo que hizo? ¡Se le meó encima, tío! Menuda movida, fue asqueroso… Tendrías que haberle visto la cara, era de película.

Llevaba un rato recreándose en lo que venía de hacer. En principio, mis intenciones eran impedirle una posible venganza contra Kise al haber ganado este el partido. Ya en la cancha muchos de nosotros no pasamos por alto su juego sucio al atacar la lesión de su pierna, y el rencor con el que abandonaba el podio era tan evidente como un crío con una rabieta.

Pero nada más empezar a hablar, me soltaba una frase que me hizo olvidarme del supuesto buen rollo con el que iba a detenerle. _"¿Es que estás celoso por no haber sido tú esta vez el que recogía los restos?"_ Que esto esté pasando otra vez es ridículo. ¿Qué coño estás _haciendo_, Kise…?

—Deberías probarlo, Daiki —volví a enfocarlo. Estábamos fuera, en la entrada trasera del estadio, por donde Haizaki se veía con el derecho de salir antes que nadie—. Si no te fijas en los detalles, es un buen polvo. Y apuesto a que si eres tú el que se lo pide, se abrirá de piernas _encantado._

Lo escuché reírse. Y si tuve autocontrol alguna vez, acaba de romperse.

Con el brazo tenso y la respiración contenida, los nudillos chocaron violentamente con el hueso del pómulo y la estúpida risilla con la que se chuleaba se convirtió en un gemido igual de ridículo que su caída al suelo.

—Ese es el que te debía de la última vez —escupí, acercándome. Le pisotee los huevos hasta que se le aflautó la voz—. Y considera esto una advertencia por lo de hoy: deja en paz a Kise o haré que te tragues más que tus palabras.

—Creo que no lo estás entendiendo… —habló, casi sin voz. Y el muy cabrón seguía riéndose—. A ese maricón le _encanta_ todo lo que le hago.

Le di un puntapié que lo dejó retorciéndose y me alejé de la entrada trasera.

En mi camino de encuentro con Satsuki, me miré la mano. Tenía los nudillos rojos y los dedos ligeramente temblando. Aquel había sido el primer puñetazo en serio que daba en mi vida, y algo me decía que vendrían muchos más.


End file.
